


Mission Impastable

by Potato_Soop_Leo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Haikyuu mystery, Italian Food, M/M, MYSTERY COMEDY, Mystery, haikyuu comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo
Summary: One morning, Tetsuro Kuroo and Kōtarō Bokuto wake up in their home, totally shit faced from a night of partying. But someone is missing. Yūji Terushima. They realize he was kidnapped, and a group of stupid college boys in a minivan are on the mission to find him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 24





	Mission Impastable

_Is today a Tuesday? Or is it a Thursday? They both start with a T, why would they do that? And why are there two days of the week that start with an S? Why are the days of the week so confusing? Who the hell decided this?_

The sunlight was breaking through the bamboo curtains, illuminating a tall guy with bags under his eyes. Yeah he’s asleep but he still looks like shit. His hair flattened down from it’s usual straight up mess, and there’s drool slowly falling from his mouth. The blankets are confusing. Where do they start, where do they end? How is he sleeping in this wreck of what I can only assume is a bed? His phone was going off, an alarm? Yeah that’s what it is. His eyes slowly flickered open, stuck together from how long he had been sleeping. Or maybe he had been crying? Either way he still looked as though last night had been tough. He groaned out before rolling off the bed with a yelp, now laying on the floor in his blanket cocoon. The door opened very very slow, and in peeked a face. This guy, omg he looks even worse. His eyes were red, face pale, and there was some dried blood on his nose. 

The two of them made their way to the kitchen of their home, getting cups of coffee and sitting down. Oh yeah they have names by the way. Kōtarō Bokuto and Tetsurō Kuroo. The two of them sat there and sipped their coffees while two other men just sat and stared. One of them being Daichi Sawamura, and the other being Kaname Moniwa. Neither of them really said anything about the other two, they didn’t know what. This wasn’t new, but it was still shocking. Soon enough, another brunette peeked out of the hallway. His brows were furrowed and his cheeks puffed up. He looked like an angry three year old. And you know who _ALWAYS_ looks like an angry three year old? Toru Oikawa. 

The other males looked over at him, he didn’t look as horrible as the other two but he looked like he hadn’t slept too well. Otherwise damn he looks good. SPICY. He looked around and then disappeared back into the hallway. Daichi rose a brow. “Why is he living with us again..?” He muttered, getting a hit to the shoulder from Kaname. “He’s in our class dummy..” he responded. Daichi nodded slowly as he took a drink of his tea. Yeah, coffee isn’t good for you, let that sink in. Tetsuro rubbed his temples and looked at Kōtarō. The other male looked pretty shitty too. Ok, ok. This is fine. What happened last night? There wasn’t a memory left in his brain about it. A moment later Toru emerged into the kitchen, hands on his hips. 

“Ok party animals! Where’s Terushima?” He asked roughly. The two sickly looking males exchanged glances, shrugging. “He isn’t in his room, he isn’t in the bathroom, and I can’t find him anywhere! And before you ask, I was going to go and grab my textbook he borrowed!” The other males nodded and looked around the table. They had no idea, but Kōtarō had a feeling that he had something to do with it. So what happened last night? What what what what what?

Things would soon be answered as Tetsuro looked at his phone and choked on his coffee. There were some obvious new cracks on it, and half the battery was gone. He opened it and looked it over. All his apps were still in their places, so he went to look at his photos. That’s when things went downhill. There were a bunch of new photos, and there was obviously Yūji Terushima in most of the pictures, until the last few. So Tetsuro started going through all the photos, trying to see if there was any reason he might have disappeared. The first pictures were at a restraint, and the four of them (Yūji, Kōtarō, Tetsuro, and Toru) looked happy and sober, with a giant plate of spaghetti in front of them. And, two bottles of wine. The next few photos were with dumb filters, and then things started getting crazier. Now they were at what looked like a party, drinking and smoking, dancing. The pictures just got crazier the less there were. Until in the background of one photo, there was Yūji, getting dragged away by a man in a mask, but the blonde looked as though he hadn’t a clue what was going on. Just smiling like it was no big deal. And then a van, and everything clicked in Tetsuro’s mind. 

“Guys, holy shit.” Tetsuro said aloud. “I think Terushima got kidnapped!” Everyone stood up, and Kaname put his hands up, walking away. “I will NOT get involved in this!” He yelled, and everyone heard his bedroom door slam shut. Well he’s out of the party now. Toru ran over and looked at the pictures, Daichi joining in. There were a few footsteps as everyone looked over at a sleepy Wakatoshi Ushijima, and Toru dragged him into the group. “Ushijima! Terushima got kidnapped! You’re gonna help us find him! Because you’re tall!” The blonde really didn’t have much of a say so he shrugged and just went along with whatever the hell was going on. He really had no idea. But whatever it was, it was a mystery. And boy does Ushijima like himself a good mystery. 

You can’t deny it, they have a minivan. That’s a lie, Daichi has a minivan. They all decided the first best thing to do was to go and check out that Italian place they had been before the party, and see if anyone knew about it. Once Kōtarō got into the van, he was the last one, he looked around. “We’re like the Scooby-doo gang!” He said in a pleased tone. Everyone turned to look at him with disappointment and disgust in their expressions. “What? Oikawa is Daphne, Daichi is Velma, Ushijima is Fred, Kuroo is Shaggy, and I’m Scooby!” Everyone shook their heads as Toru smirked. “Ooo you think I’m pretty?” Kōtarō shook his head. “Pfft! No! You’re just full of yourself!” Tetsuro let out a laugh, Daichi holding back something, and then they were on the road to the Italian place!


End file.
